


Mr. Son and Mr. Briefs

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dedicata a Nonna Papera.Ho immaginato cosa sarebbe successo se Goku e Vegeta fossero stati loro nei panni di Mr. e Mrs. Smith nella scena del tango. Non è un AU perché l'ambientazione di base è quella di Dragon Ball.





	Mr. Son and Mr. Briefs

 

Mr. Son and Mr. Briefs  


  


Goku strinse le labbra e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

< Non mi sembra il posto migliore per uno come me- rifletté. La coda gli strusciò contro i fianchi sotto il pezzo di sopra della tuta arancione. Gonfiò il petto e i bottoni della camicia tremarono, dalle maniche abbottonate uscivano i bordi aranciati della stoffa sottostante. Oltre i risvolti dei pantaloni di tela nera si vedeva un dito di stoffa arancione. Si slacciò la cravatta e si morse un labbro. Si voltò e osservò il figlio, sporto in avanti con entrambi i gomiti sul tavolo. Abbassò lo sguardo, la mano del giovane stringeva quella della fidanzata.

< Vegeta è rimasto majin nell’anima, il mondo è stato quasi distrutto e qui la gente ride e balla >. Si morse l’interno della guancia fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

“La presenza di Mr. Satan questa sera mi onora molto, non avrei mai creduto di ricevere un premio simile…” squillò la voce di Bulma. Si sentì il fischio del microfono, il brusio di voci aumentò. 

Goku si concentrò sulle note del tango. < Come vorrei che Chichi fosse potuta venire… > rifletté. Sentì lo stomaco gorgogliargli e socchiuse gli occhi. Spostò all’indietro la sedia, lo stridio del legno sul pavimento fece voltare le persone di tre tavoli adiacenti. 

Son arrossì, si alzò in piedi, si voltò e si mise a correre. Attivò la velocità saiyan per evitare un cameriere ed uscì dalla grande porta principale. Rallentò il passo e si mise a camminare, sentendo lo stridio della ghiaia sotto i piedi. Udì degli altri passi sopra le note ovattate della musica del tango. Vide con la coda dell’occhio un bicchiere di champagne sistemato accanto al suo viso. Strinse le labbra e afferrò la coppa, sentendola fredda sotto le dita. Una mano dall’abbronzatura grigiastra, grande la metà della sua, lo costrinse a stringere la presa. 

Il vetro andò in pezzi, alcuni frammenti di vetro si conficcarono nella pelle dell’eroe della Terra e altre caddero in terra.

  
Son gemette e alcune gocce di sangue gli scesero lungo la pelle.

“Kakaroth… è ormai un anno che non ci si vede…”. Son rabbrividì sentendo la voce alle sue spalle e socchiuse gli occhi.

< … e che tentiamo di ucciderci davvero > rifletté il saiyan più giovane. Ghignò e sentì un sapore acido in gola.

“Pensavo a cosa dirti, anche a come rinfacciarti che la tua gallina si è risposata… ma credo basti il fatto che in questo momento è con il suo amante nel vostro letto con la scusa ufficiale di essere malata” sibilò il principe dei saiyan. 

Son deglutì più volte.

“Scommetto che ti sei provato le frasi davanti allo specchio” bisbigliò. Strofinò la punta della scarpa nella ghiaia, graffiando e ingrigendo la nera pelle lucida della calzatura. Le pupille gli diventarono liquide e gli si annebbiò la vista. Sentì una fitta al petto. 

Vegeta gli lasciò andare la mano e il Son utilizzò quella sana per togliere le schegge di vetro, gettandole a terra. Il sangue gli sporcò la camicia e la giacca nera. I capelli gli diventarono dorati e i ciuffi si alzarono ispessendosi, l’aura gli aumentò e fu scosso da un brivido. Le iridi nere si tinsero di verde assumendo delle sfumature azzurre. Le vene si gonfiarono e sgranò gli occhi.

< Potrei diventare dipendente da tutta questa adrenalina … > pensò.

“Raggiungendo il dunque, misera terza classe, credo sia un ‘è stato bello bambola, grazie per avermi scop**o’ quello che ti volevo dire” sibilò l’ex-mercenario. Si trasformò a sua volta, alcune piccole pietre schizzarono in varie direzioni. Una colpì la statua della fontana alla sua sinistra, facendogli perdere un arto.

“Carina…” sibilò il Son. Corrugò la fronte e una vena gli pulsò sulla tempia. “Bulma sta ballando con Yamcha… invece di sproloquiare bugie su mia moglie, vai a vedere come tua moglie ti cornifica” ringhiò. Deglutì un paio di volte e s’inumidì le labbra secche. < Urca, ho appena sprecato il miracolo divino per cui non mi ha ancora ammazzato… > rifletté. Attivò un’onda di energia nella mano destra, la sentì pizzicare sulle dita e nel palmo. Il principe dei saiyan gliene puntò un’altra alla gola, intravide la luce rossastra e ne sentì il calore sulla pelle.

“Oggi è l’anniversario di quando mi hai detto piagnucolante che mi amavi… tre giorni prima di farti ammazzare da Cell piantandomi su questo miserabile sasso” sibilò il principe dei saiyan. Gli appoggiò l’altra mano sulla spalla e si alzò sulle punte, soffiandogli nell’orecchio. Son sentì l’orecchio fischiare, arricciò il naso e sporse le labbra chiudendogli occhi. Mugolò di fastidio e riaprì gli occhi. “… Non la trovi una gradevole simmetria?” domandò il più grande.

“Stai diventando paranoico come Freezer” borbottò Goku. Abbassò lo sguardo e si osservò la punta delle scarpe.

“Pensavo a come risolvere questa situazione. E’ un problema insolito, io ti voglio uccidere per essere morto e tu hai dimostrato di tenere più alla tua cara patria di bugiardi che a me nel nostro ultimo scontro. O consideri sensato il fatto che mi volessi uccidere solo per un centinaio di omuncoli fatti saltare in aria?” gli domandò Vegeta. Son ispirò ed espirò.

“Urca che novità il fatto che mi vuoi morto” borbottò. Inspirò nuovamente, i bottoni della camicia saltarono e anche la chiusura della cintura dei pantaloni. “Perché non troviamo un posto senza innocenti e non ci affrontiamo e basta?” domandò Son. Sentì il braccio sinistro pizzicare e un grumo alla gola.

“Balla con me…” propose il Briefs. Son sgranò gli occhi e fece un passo avanti. Si voltò facendo sparire l’onda, Vegeta allargò le braccia per non cadere e fece sparire la sfera energetica a sua volta. Ghignò e osservò la bocca spalancata del Son.

< Se esistesse un premio per le espressioni ebeti, l’avrebbe vinto > pensò.

“Tu… non puoi…” balbettò Goku, la voce gli uscì gracchiante.

“Paura che in questo io ti possa sconfiggere?” domandò Briefs. Si sporse e gli strappò una manica della giacca, lasciandola ricadere a terra. Son se la tolse e si disfece anche della camicia. Si strofinò gli occhi con entrambe le mani e deglutì.

“Sei serio?” mormorò. Si tolse anche le scarpe e i pantaloni, avvertì i sassolini pungergli le palme dei piedi attraverso i calzini grigi.

Il Briefs gli porse la mano e il Son gliela afferrò.

“Non so dove vuoi arriv…” sibilò Goku. 

Vegeta gli girò il polso e lo sentì gemere di dolore. Ghignò e con un’altra pressione fece tornare in assetto l’osso spezzato. Lo spinse facendolo girare oltre di lui e lo attirò a sé, stringendogli il fianco. Fece un paio di passi avanti, Son cercò di seguirlo e gli calpestò tre volte la punta dorata degli stivaletti bianchi. 

Briefs si sporse e gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

“Cosa ti aspetti da una storia già finita? Il lieto fine?” domandò.

“E’ ufficiale, tu sei posseduto da quel maniaco di Freezer” borbottò Goku. Sgranò gli occhi quando il Briefs lo fece piegare all’indietro e mugolò nel momento in cui gli permise di rizzarsi. Arrossì e soffiò, gonfiando le guance. Indietreggiarono di qualche passo, il Son lo girò e lo fece sbattere contro il muro dell’albergo. Alcuni calcinacci si spaccarono, dei frammenti di polvere bianca gli finirono tra i capelli biondi.

“Cosa vorresti? Che lasciassi la Terra e venisse con te su qualche sperduto pianeta? Io sono terrestre” si lamentò Goku. 

Vegeta lo spinse, avanzò e lo ritrasse a sé. Socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi gli luccicarono. Mostrò i denti bianchi e lo fissò, i loro visi erano separati da tre dita di distanza. Si strinsero le mani a vicenda, fino a far scricchiolare parecchie ossa. 

Vegeta strinse di più la presa sul fianco dell’eterno rivale, lasciandogli dei segni rossi sulla pelle. Vorticarono sul posto sempre più velocemente, fino a creare delle correnti d’aria. Si fermarono, Son socchiuse a sua volta gli occhi continuando a fissare le iridi dell’altro. 

Vegeta abbassò la mano fino al sedere del Son e lo premette.

“Soddisfatto?” ringhiò Goku.

“Non lo sono da quasi undici anni” sibilò il Briefs. Unì il suo bacino a quello del Son che rabbrividì, sentendo un rigonfiamento duro strofinarsi contro di lui. 

Vegeta ghignò e sollevò un paio di volte le sopracciglia. Goku deglutì e fece un passo indietro. 

Vegeta gli rimise la mano sul fianco immobilizzandolo e strinse l’altra, sentendo le ossa del Son spezzarsi. 

Son gli appoggiò il mento nell’incavo del collo, chiuse gli occhi e inspirò sentendo odore di salsedine.

“Secondo te perché tra noi non ha funzionato? Dico, veramente!” domandò. La punta delle orecchie gli avvampò e ansimò, sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Credo siano state tutte le bugie a ucciderci e… il fatto che tu non prendi niente seriamente” sibilò il Briefs. Lo strattonò facendo aderire il proprio corpo a quello dell’altro saiyan. Saltò e fece aderire le sue gambe ai fianchi del più giovane, sistemandogli il mento a sua volta nell’incavo del collo. 

Son gli strinse la schiena e avanzò, indietreggiò e si spostò a sinistra seguendo il tempo della musica.

“Parla quello che pianifica persino quanti secondi deve dormire” lo provocò. 

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi. Mosse a scatto il capo a sinistra e lo raddrizzò. Lo sporse all’indietro e lo piegò in avanti seguendo il ritmo delle note.

“E ho pianificato che sì, tu verrai con me. Ucciderti mi priverebbe del gusto di assillarti in eterno” disse. Sciolse le gambe, saltò all’indietro e atterrò in piedi, incrociando le braccia.

“Solo se riuscirò a convincerti a smettere di uccidere, principe” ribatté Goku. Si sporse, piegò la schiena e allungò il collo in avanti. Gli mise le mani tra i capelli e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo. 

Vegeta ricambiò al braccio e Son gli cinse la vita con l’altro braccio.

 


End file.
